carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 15a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 20, 2008 |Image file = Ep15AS12.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Bumbleberry Jammed |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Good Knight Bedtime}} is the first part of the fifteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Grizzle finishes building his bubble-blaster when he notices that Mr. Beaks is missing. Grizzle panics and searches his whole lair, even taking apart his bubble-blaster in order to find Mr. Beaks. Grizzle comes to the conclusion that the Care Bears stole Mr. Beaks, and goes to Care-a-Lot to confront them. In Care-a-Lot, Grizzle accuses the bears, but they don't know what he's talking about and run away frightened. Oopsy finally figures out that Grizzle is upset over Mr. Beaks missing, and agrees to help find him. Love-a-Lot and Funshine realize that they have a mystery on their hands and decides to play detective. Grumpy takes Oopsy aside and ask for help on a secret project. Love-a-Lot and Funshine interview Bedtime, Surprise, and Hugs and Tugs, but come up empty. Grizzle becomes frustrated that Funshine and Love-a-Lot haven't found anything, and storms off. Love-a-Lot and Funshine inform Grumpy and Oopsy that they couldn't find Mr. Beaks. Grumpy says it's because they were too busy playing detective to actually help. Grumpy shows off his completed project, which was to create a new Mr. Beaks. Oopsy says it looks just like the original, except "this one doesn't talk as much." The Care Bears hand over the new Mr. Beaks to Grizzle, and explain that Grumpy made it for him. Grizzle rejects the new Mr. Beaks and leaves. Grumpy questions what he's going to do with the Mr. Beaks he created when Harmony comes by and says she'll take him. Harmony goes around showing him off, and soon every Care Bear wants a Mr. Beaks. Grumpy creates more and more Mr. Beaks to hand out around Care-a-Lot. Grizzle concludes that this is a conspiracy to prevent him from finding the real ''Mr. Beaks. He takes Grumpy's Mr. Beaks while claiming that it's the original. Love-a-Lot tries to explain that it is a copy like all the others, but this only helps Grizzle believe that he is right. Grizzle takes his fake Mr. Beaks and leaves. The Care Bears talk about how having their own Mr. Beaks lets them see how Grizzle felt when he lost his. It put them in Grizzle's place, in a way. Oopsy comments that "that's a very strange place," as Funshine's Mr. Beaks agrees with him. Grizzle returns to his lair with a fake Mr. Beaks only to discover the ''real Mr. Beaks lying behind a trashcan. Grizzle becomes distressed when the two Mr. Beaks start to argue. Errors * While exiting Grumpy's garage, Good Luck Bear is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep15AS13.png Trivia * Funshine previously acted like a detective in Tell-Tale Tummy. * This is the third appearance of Hugs and Tugs. They were previously in Oopsy the Hero and Trueheart's Big Trip. * This is the fifth time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other times were in the episodes Unbearable, Rainshine Meadows, Oopsy the Hero and Battle of the Bands. * Harmony sings one her lines in this episode, "I think he's adorable." The last time she sung one of her lines was in Bubbles and Share and Share Alike. This isn't counting the little bit of singing she did with her songbirds in the episode Stand Up and Cheer, or the actually songs she sung in Battle of the Bands. * Grizzle refers to Grumpy as "Grouchy Bear" in this episode. This is the third time he has done this, the other two times were in Grizzle-ized and Re-Booted. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes